Beautiful Nightmares
by iluvaang1
Summary: Team Avatar has defeated Amon and restored peace to Republic City. Everything should be perfect now right? So why does Korra continue to have these horrific nightmares? In these nightmares, Mako is the one she fears, but in reality she loves him. Will Korra be able to deal with these conflicting feelings? Will she be able to stop whatever or whoever is causing her nightmares?


Chapter 1:

I'm in a forest, fighting my way through a labyrinth of endless trees. These trees, with their branches sticking out are scratching me, and look like hands trying to grab me. I ignore the stinging cuts and keep running. I don't know where I'm going; all I know is that I'm trying to get to Mako because I can hear him calling for help and he sounds like he is in pain. I start to lose my breath, but thankfully, adrenaline keeps me going.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a root grabs my foot and I trip, taking a hard fall to the cold ground. Although, the ground was grass it didn't cushion my fall like it should of. I landed head first and now my head is pounding. I try to get up, but fall right back down, feeling all dizzy and disoriented.

Fear creeps in as I realize that I am helpless. Lying on the ground, I desperately try to crawl to where Mako is so I can save him. Everything is blurry and my head is pounding so hard that I can't even think straight. Unable to do anything in this situation, I just stare into the forest and wait, desperately hoping that Mako will be okay.

Suddenly, I see a figure in the distance coming toward me. As he gets closer, I recognize that it's Mako. I smile because I realize that Mako is going to be okay. I know this because he's able to run toward me, this makes my heart sore and although I feel like I'm dying, I've never felt more alive.

Mako sits on the ground next to me and then picks me up, hugging me tight. I feel so safe with him and I'm so happy that he's okay; that we are both going to be okay.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp, stabbing pain in my back and I feel the blood start to trickle down from my new, open wound. I've been stabbed. I can feel my whole body going cold as life starts to fade out of me. All I can see is darkness slowly encasing my vision.

As Mako pulls the knife out of my back, he sets me down so that I am lying on my back. I feel unbelievable pain in my chest and back and I can feel my heart beat getting slower. I stare into those beautiful ember eyes that seem so full of hate in this moment and watch Mako stand up, holding the bloody knife and smiling menacingly. My heart is broken.

I let out my last words weakly. "Mako how… could… you…"

My voice slowly starts to drift off and I can't seem to speak anymore, not just because I'm so weak and dying, but because I'm speechless. I can't believe that Mako would kill me and be so satisfied about it. He has always been so overprotective of me and loves me so much, it just doesn't make sense. I love him too and I know him, he would never do this to me.

Everything starts to fade away and I start to feel like I'm falling…leaving this life. This is the end.

Suddenly, everything goes black…

I wake up in cold sweat, screaming as loud as I can, and I can feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I breathe hard thinking that I am dead, but look around and slowly start to take in these familiar surroundings. It takes a while, but eventually I realize that I am in my room, safe and alive. I try to get a grip on reality, and I start to realize, that was only another nightmare.

Just as I'm starting to calm down, Mako crashes through my door and comes into my room in a defensive stance. I start to think that I'm back in another nightmare, so I hide under my covers, trying to protect myself from the one I love.

I can hear Mako's voice right next to me. "Korra, what happened? Are you okay?"

He sounds so worried, so this can't be a nightmare otherwise he'd be trying to kill me. I slowly come out from under my covers and look into Mako's protective ember eyes. I hug him tight and he hugs me back as I cry hard into his chest. As I let all my feeling out, I slowly start to realize that this is real and Mako is here to protect me like he always will be.

I start to calm down and look up into Mako's eyes as he wipes the tears from my face he asks softly. "Korra, what's wrong?"

I respond, telling him the truth, but nothing more. "I had another nightmare."

He looks at me with concern and I can tell that he's hurting for me. "Do you want to talk about it? Talking will help."

Normally I would, I usually tell Mako everything because I feel so safe with him. Plus he is right, talking will make me feel better, I know this now. But I just can't tell Mako because he's the one who killed me in this nightmare and every nightmare I've had these past seven days after we defeated Amon. There has to be some connection. I want to tell Mako because he can help me figure this out. But, how can I tell him that without making him feel guilty?

I take his hand and I'm honest with him. "Mako, I can't tell you about this nightmare, but the fact that you're here for me really helps, so thank you."

Mako smiles, but I can tell that he is still worried about me. I know him, he is glad that he can help in some way, but he's probably wondering why I can't tell him about this nightmare. I can tell by the way his hand is slightly trembling in mine and the look on his face. Not knowing the reason for my pain is what's making him uneasy because he wants to help me so badly, but he can't if he doesn't know what I'm going through.

Mako just says, trying to hide his concern. "Alright, if you're not ready to talk about it, I won't push you. Just know that I'm here for you Korra, if you ever feel you need to talk."

With that, he hugs me and as I hug him back, a terrible thought runs through my head that I shouldn't trust him. That he's going to take a knife right now and stab me in the back while I'm in his arms just like in my nightmare. Why do I feel this way? Mako would never do that to me, so why do I keep having these thoughts that he will?

Once we stop hugging, I try masking my true feelings of distrust and fear with a smile. Mako looks at me with concern, he knows me to well and can tell that something is seriously wrong.

Mako moves a loose strand of hair away from my face and gently sets it behind me ear, I can feel my cheeks heating up as his finger slightly brushes against my cheek and ear. This little touch makes me feel like I can trust him with anything. All my fears disappear as I stare into his eyes.

As Mako takes my hand and strokes it with his thumb, knowing that this always makes me feel better he says. "I love you."

I respond feeling safe and secure with him. "I love you too."

There is just something about those three simple words that, when put together, they become so complex and powerful. With Mako, I feel like no one can hurt me. But what if the one I love is hurting me? Wait, that's only in my nightmares, so it's not real. It doesn't mean anything, right?

Mako smiles at me. I don't know why or how he is able to make me so weak. Just by smiling he sends me into this romantic Trans that I can't seem to escape. There is no doubt in my mind that I love Mako, so why is my subconscious trying to tell me to fear him?

I wonder about this, but I'm afraid to tell Mako. It would only make him feel bad; actually it would probably crush him if he knew that he was the source of my pain and all of these traumatic nightmares I have been having in the past week. Telling him would only break his heart and if his heart is broken, so is mine.

Mako looks at me concerned. He can tell that this nightmare is hurting me and that I need to talk about it and get out of my head, but I just can't. I can't put him through this because it will only make everything worse. I know I shouldn't bottle my feelings, but right now, I have no choice.

But, like the caring, overprotective boyfriend he is, Mako just won't let this go until I'm myself again. "Korra, I know you don't want to talk about your nightmare, but trust me it will help. I need to know what you're going through in order to help you."

I feel so trapped. I want to talk to Mako about this, but this is something I just can't tell him. I usually do talk to him about everything and that's probably why he is so worried. I hate being so secretive, but I'm doing this for the both of us.

I tell him honestly. "I can't tell you Mako…"

He looks at the ground sadly, as if he is hopeless. But immediately he looks back up and into my eyes. By the serious look he gives me, I can tell that he's not going to give up on me. This is only a small set back on his never-ending journey to make sure I'm always okay, physically and mentally.

He hugs me, holding me close in his arms, showing his concern. He desperately wants to help me, and I want him to help me. I want to tell him about my nightmare, but I'm afraid of hurting him and I don't think he'd understand why he always ends up killing me in my nightmares; I don't understand why myself.

As I think this through, I start to realize that I'm hurting him by not telling him anything; if I tell him about my nightmare or not, either way I'm going to hurt him. I guess keeping him in the dark about this isn't fair, he just wants to help me and he can't do that if I don't let him in.

I give in, surrendering myself. "Okay, I'll tell you about it."

I make my decision and tell him everything about my nightmare, every frightening detail. Mako just looks at my sympathetically, letting me know that he is listening the whole time, trying to understand my pain.

Once I get to the part where he killed me, he just looks at me shocked. He wasn't expecting that, but it's what these constant nightmares have been about for the past week: the many ways he would get me to come to him, out of fear, love, hate, any emotion that makes me weak. But, once I get to him he'd kill me. I know Mako would never hurt me and that's why I'm so confused.

Mako looks so distressed and I can't stand seeing him this way, so I say to break the agonizing state he's in. "I don't know why I'm having these nightmares, or why it would be you that would… I just don't know."

Mako doesn't say anything. He just stares at the ground looking confused and hurt. I knew this would happen, why did I even tell him? It's only hurting him and that doesn't make me feel any better either.

Mako gets really serious when he says this. "I'm glad you told me this Korra. And maybe your nightmares are trying to tell you something. To stay away from me…"

I am shocked to hear this. I can't believe he'd think that not seeing him would help. If anything it would make things so much worse. I couldn't live without him and I'm not sure why my nightmares are telling me I should, but there can't be a good reason behind it. When I'm not with him all I feel is alone, scared, and confused. I need him to get through this, even if he's the one causing the problem, he's also the solution.

I let him know this by being stubborn. "I'm not going to stay away from you Mako. I love you and I simply can't. Plus if I stay away from you, I'm only going to be alone and afraid, and the nightmares will only get worse."

As much as Mako is the reason for my fear, he's also the one that I go to so that I can feel safe. It's so contradictory and I'm not sure how to feel about Mako because in reality I love him, but in my nightmares I fear him.

I can tell that Mako is just as confused about this as I am. When he is stressed out, he always massages his temples, trying to figure things out. This is not an easy thing for him because I know he could never stay away from me even if he tried as hard as he could. He cares about me and has to know that I'm okay and I need him to get through this, so separation is not the solution and it never will be for us because we need each other.

Mako says, analyzing the situation. "Alright Korra, we will figure this out together. So, why do you think you're having these nightmares where I… you know."

He can't even say it, he would never think about ending me. Knowing how overprotective Mako can be, I just know that if he hurt me in any way, he would feel so guilty that he might even hurt himself. That is how much he loves me and that's how I know that these nightmares aren't real. Even though it seems so real in the moment, I know in the back of my mind that it could never happen because it just doesn't make any sense. But that's what dreams and nightmares are about, right? They are never rational, just knowing this makes me feel a lot better.

Suddenly, a thought occurs to me. "Mako, I think I might be having these nightmares about you because I'm scared. Scared that Amon might come back, but since I know that he's dead and you're the only one in my thoughts most of the time. Maybe you've taken his place in my nightmares."

Mako looks at me surprised; he didn't know I could be so deep about things. I know I seem like this tough girl who hides her true feelings so I don't seem vulnerable, but when I think about things, I can be really insightful. I finally figured it out. My feelings of love and fear are mixed, that's why I am having these nightmares, there's no other explanation.

Mako still looks concerned, but I can tell that he's glad I talked about this with him. "Korra, I will always be here for you if you need me. But I think that, since you talked about this issue, you're not going to have those nightmares anymore."

I smile at him. "Well, let's hope your right."

Chapter 2:

After that talk, Mako and I both get up off my bed that we were sitting on and look out my window at the time. The big clock on Avatar Aang Memorial Island indicates that it's already noon, as it starts to "bong".

As we start walking upstairs, holding hands I think about the time and can't believe it. I was up at sunrise, which means Mako and I have been talking about my nightmares nonstop for 6 hours. This is shocking, but at the same time it's not because whenever I'm with him, time just flies by.

But what comes to me as even more of a surprise is that, nobody came to get us. Aren't they worried? Or did they just assume that Mako and I went to have a day out together or something like that? The fact that we are a couple now makes me feel all nervous, but also so warm inside. My cheeks start to heat up.

Mako looks at me smiling and asks. "I've seen that cute blushy smile before. Whatcha thinking about Korra?"

Now I'm even more embarrassed. Plus I'm losing my patience at the fact that he always points out when I blush and loves teasing me about it. I know he likes to see me blush because he thinks it's cute, he's told me this many times, but still. Although I'm tough, I'm also a girl too, so what does he expect?

I take my hand out of his and cover up my cheeks embarrassed. "Mako, stop doing that!"

He looks at me confused and laughs. "Doing what?"

I can't believe he's so clueless, either that or he's really a jerk and just pretending he doesn't know what I am talking about. Ugh. Boys are so confusing. Especially Mako, I picked the most confusing of them all because he's so caring and protective of me, but he can also be a real jerk sometimes.

I get even more annoyed with him and stop once we get up the stairs and into the dining room to face him. "Mako you know what I'm talking about. I hate it when you tease me about blushing."

Mako just laughs, he loves it when I make a big deal out of such little things and that frustrates me even more. So, I decide to teach him a little lesson. I Airbend a huge gust of wind at him and he goes flying backward onto the couch. Although he landed on the couch, the blast was still strong enough to hurt badly, at least enough to teach him not to mess with me.

Mako looks at me confused. "What was that for?"

I laugh and give him a taste of his own medicine. "What was what for?"

He just looks at me annoyed and angry that I'm mocking him. I just stand there, arms crossed with that sly grin on my face that I know he gets so annoyed by. He should know by now that if he irritates me, he's going to pay the price.

I walk over to the couch and sit down next to him smiling. Mako just rolls his eyes, but eventually he gives me a little smile back. I was so preoccupied with teaching Mako a lesson that I didn't even notice everyone sitting down for lunch at the dining room table. They are all staring at us both, some laughing and some shocked, Tenzin all serious.

Suddenly, Ikki asks confused. "Korra, why did you Airbend Mako onto the couch? Don't you love him? Is it because he was annoying you? Or are you guys going to break up? Wait, you can't break up, you two are perfect for each other and Mako would never hurt you and—"

As Ikki continues to talk, I start to think about my nightmares and realize that I've only told Mako about them. Maybe I should come clean about these nightmares because what it they are dangerous? There is definitely something going on here and I shouldn't have to figure this out on my own when I have so many people around me who are willing to help.

I take a deep breath and everyone looks at me with concern, so I just say it. "Everyone, I have something to tell you…"

With that I walk over to the table and sit down, Mako sits right next to me. I tell everyone the whole story from the point when my nightmares began a week ago to where they lead me to now. Everyone is listening, but I can tell that they are all very shocked and concerned. As I tell everyone about my traumatic nightmares, my voice starts to get a little shaky because I'm so afraid. I can remember every single one in such vivid detail that it's hard for me to say them out loud, but, I have to admit, it feels good to let them out.

Once I get done telling every nightmare, everyone is speechless. The silence is starting to make me nervous. I want somebody to say something, but they are all just staring at me shocked. I know that I had to let everyone know the truth because these nightmares are getting out of control.

Finally Tenzin says something, with his serious tone. "Korra, I believe I know what these nightmares are all about. My father, Aang, had a similar experience. He told me the story of when he constantly kept having these horrible nightmares, so bad that he forced himself not to sleep. These nightmares started because the day he feared was finally coming; he was going to face the Firelord in four days. The way Aang escaped these nightmares was with his friends support, convincing and encouraging him that he was ready to face the Firelord, and with that, his nightmares disappeared and he was able to sleep peacefully again."

I appreciate Tenzin telling me this, and it really does seem like it would all make sense. But, as I think about it, I can't be going through the same thing as Aang was because I'm not afraid of Mako, I love him. Plus, Mako would never hurt me, he's so protective of me and I know he loves me, so I can't understand why I would fear him.

I tell Tenzin this, letting him know that I'm still confused. "But Tenzin, I'm not afraid of Mako. He has never done anything to hurt me, so I can't be having the same experience as Aang because I'm in a completely different situation."

Tenzin strokes his beard, which is what he does when he is thinking hard. I look at Mako to make sure he's still doing okay after hearing all of my nightmares. Mako is looking at the floor sadly, I can tell that he feels bad because I'm having these nightmares and that they led to hurting me in reality.

I say to Mako gently, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Mako, none of this is your fault. These are my nightmares and I'm not sure why all of them have involved you, but just know that you shouldn't blame yourself for any of this."

Mako looks up at me and I can tell just by the look on his face that he still feels guilty. I know he feels like this is all his fault and it seems that way, but it really isn't. Maybe Mako keeps showing up in my nightmares because I think about him all the time. Whatever the reason, this is not his fault.

Bolin jumps into the conversation looking right at me. "I think I know why you're having these nightmares. It's because Mako got a job as a police man and that's when you started having the nightmares Korra. You miss him so much that you have these nightmares because you feel like he left you."

I can tell that Mako feels even guiltier and looks angrily at his brother, but most of that anger is toward himself. I get Bolin's logic and it all seems to make sense, but once I start to think about it, I realize that that's not it either.

I tell Bolin, and Mako to make sure he doesn't feel hurt. "Bolin, that's a good guess, but I don't think that's it. I don't miss Mako too much because I still get to see him every morning and night, so I don't think that's the problem."

Bolin looks down disappointed, but gets over that quickly and starts thinking again. I feel so loved because everyone is trying to help me through this. Tenzin was right about one thing with Aang's story having to do with my situation. The support from all of my friends is really making me feel better and I'm hoping that tonight, it will be enough to make my nightmares go away.

Mako finally says something and I'm glad. "You said you started having these nightmares a week ago and that's was right after we defeated Amon. You went through so much in that one day; that could be what is causing your nightmares."

Tenzin adds on to that theory. "I think Mako is right Korra. Since you never did talk about those feelings you had after going through all of that, you bottled those feelings up and now they are coming out in these terrifying nightmares."

This all sounds right; it has to be why I'm having the nightmares because it all makes sense. It's completely normal to have nightmares after a traumatizing event in my life, especially one that frightening where everything I feared came true in that one day. But, it doesn't explain why Mako is killing me in all of my nightmares. I think about this for a moment and realize that the only person I have ever feared was Amon. So why has Mako replaced Amon in my nightmares as the one who's trying to end me, the one I fear?

I ask confused about this. "That seems right, but then why is Mako the one killing me and the one I'm afraid of in my nightmares?"

Everyone starts thinking about this for a moment and I start to feel like this is a therapy session or something because I'm talking about my nightmares and everyone is trying to analyze why I am feeling this way. It's kind of weird, but it helps to know they all care so much about me.

Tenzin interrupts our thinking. "I know why you're having these nightmares Korra. There is an ancient spirit called Mare; she goes into peoples unconscious mind when they are asleep, turning their pleasant dreams into nightmares. She enjoys seeing people in fear, and that's where the 'Mare' in nightmare came from. Spiritual Experts say that Mare has had this goal to end the Avatar, they aren't sure why exactly, but she's always tried. Also, Mare is using Mako as the killer in your nightmares because you love him, he will tempt you to come to him in any way. She's using your love for Mako as a death trap."

I can't believe this. I've never even been to the spirit world, but now a spirit is coming into the physical world to kill me. This just isn't right. Why would Mare want to kill the Avatar? It must have something to do with the fact that I'm the bridge between the physical and spirit worlds. That is probably why she wants to end the Avatar because she likes to cause fear and suffering and my purpose is to keep peace and balance.

Noticing my uneasiness, Mako holds my hand and says. "Korra don't worry, I won't let this spirit hurt you because I'll be right by your bedside all night, every night until we figure this out."

I smile, feeling so safe with him, but also concerned for him. "Thank you Mako, but you can't sleep in that chair forever. I'll find a way to stop this."

Mako and I both look at Tenzin for an answer. He knows so much about all this Avatar stuff because his own father was the Avatar, so he has to know how to stop a spirit. I know spirits can't be killed, but there has to be some way to put them back into the spirit world where they belong.

Tenzin says disappointed. "I don't know the answer. We're going to have to figure this out on our own."

Chapter 3:

Mako and Tenzin are in my room with me, we are all still trying to figure something out before I have to go to sleep and face another nightmare. I look out the window and notice that it's almost sundown and we haven't figured out what we are going to do about this evil spirit called Mare yet. I'm afraid to go to sleep because I know I might not wake up.

I rarely admit my fears but this is a life or death situation. "Tenzin, Mako, I'm afraid to sleep tonight. I don't want to be trapped in another nightmare."

Mako replies serious. "Korra you have to sleep and you don't have to worry because I'm going to be right here all night. I promise nothing is going to happen."

I know I should trust Mako to keep me safe, but this is something that I've never gone through before. Sure I've had many nightmares in my lifetime, but not these…these beautiful nightmares where the one I love shares an amazing moment with me and then ends up killing me. I look at Tenzin, desperate for some kind of answer.

Tenzin says thinking. "Well, you have to sleep Korra, otherwise if you don't get enough sleep, you will start falling asleep for long periods of time and we may not be able to wake you up. Mako will be right here to protect you, while I try to figure this out."

Mako takes my hand to reassure me that everything is going to be alright, but for some reason I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen. I know that whenever I have this feeling it's when I'm in a nightmare and I'm about to die. I start to think about this hard and realize that this could be another nightmare.

I ask, starting to tremble with fear, my voice shaky. "Is this real or am I in another nightmare?"

Tenzin replies serious. "This is real Korra. You'll know this is reality if you're able to be in extreme pain or shock and not wake up from it."

I nod. So the only way I can ever wake myself up from a nightmare is by putting myself in extreme pain. That is why I woke up every time Mako killed me in my nightmares because I was in such pain and shock that it was enough to wake me up.

From this new realization, I get an idea. Now that I know how to wake myself up from these nightmares that might be enough to stop Mare. Once I realize they are nightmares, I can just put myself in pain, which will be very hard to do, but I'll do it so I don't have to face another depressing fate of Mako killing me. Then I will wake up way before Mare even has the chance to try and end me because I'll be aware of reality. I explain this plan to Tenzin and Mako and they both look at me shocked and are speechless for a while.

Mako finally breaks the silence. "But Korra, how will you know if you're in a nightmare or not? What if you hurt yourself in the real world? I just think it's too risky."

I disagree with Mako and look to Tenzin for support. "Mako, it's the only way. If I don't try this I'll never be free of Mare, right Tenzin?"

Tenzin replies serious. "It is the only option we have right now and it sounds like it could work. I agree with Korra on this."

I can't believe that Mako is able to put aside his protectiveness towards me and agree with me and Tenzin, but I can tell he's still worried about this. I also can't believe that Tenzin actually agrees with me on something, I'll have to remember this and rub it in his face sometime. But right now, I have to focus on stopping Mare by letting her know that I'm not afraid and that, now she has no power over me because I can escape from any of her nightmares.

I look at Tenzin and Mako and take a deep breath. "Alright, I'm ready."

With that, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. I can still hear Mako and Tenzin whispering in the background, so I know I'm not asleep yet. This is something I'm not being impatient about though because it's something I don't want to face. But, before I know it, my thoughts slowly start drifting away and all the little noises I heard start to fade as I fall into…a…deep…sleep…

I'm sitting on the Cliffside of Air Temple Island thinking to myself. I don't know why I came out here, but I the reason must have been important because I only come to this place when I'm feeling overwhelmed, so I can look out at a great view of Avatar Aang Memorial Island and just think.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even seem to notice Mako coming toward me. But when I look at him and see his mesmerizing smile, I become weak. He sits down right next to me and I can't help but forget all my troubles and just get lost in his beautiful ember eyes.

Just as I lean in to kiss him, a voice coming from the sky stops me. "Korra, wake up!"

It's Makos voice, but Mako is right here, next to me, so how is this even possible? Suddenly, reality hits as I start to realize that I'm in a nightmare. All I can think to do is run, but now I know what I need to do to wake up.

I stand up and jump off the Cliffside. As I do this it feels so real, the wind in my face, the adrenaline rushing through me; if everything feels this real, than I hope I'm not able to feel the intense pain of hitting the sharp rocks at the bottom. I'm getting closer and closer to the rocks and—

I wake up screaming. It takes me a minute to realize that that was only a nightmare and I'm safe, back in reality. My heart is racing, so I take deep breaths and calm myself down. As I'm doing this I notice that Mako is looking at me with concern. He puts his hand on mine to let me know that he's here for me.

He lets me calm down for a minute, than he asks. "Did you have another nightmare?"

I nod. He understands that I'm not ready to talk about it. Mako gives me a moment of silence as I let myself get a grip on reality and let the intense fear I'm feeling slowly starts to fade away.

I gain the courage to talk about my nightmare with Mako, telling myself it will make me feel better, but my voice still trembles with fear. "When I saw you in my nightmare I was sitting by the Cliffside at Air Temple Island and I couldn't help but think it was the real because everything felt so real, the feelings I felt when I saw you were overwhelming and I couldn't help but lean in to kiss you. Then, when I heard your voice in the sky telling me to wake up, I knew I was in a nightmare. So when I realized I was in a nightmare, the only way I could think to escape, or wake myself up, was by jumping off the cliff. It felt so real and it was scary falling toward the sharp rocks, but it worked. I woke up."

Mako just looks at me concerned. I know he doesn't like that I escape my nightmares this way because if I ever get my nightmares and reality confused that would be a serious problem. One day I could think I'm in a nightmare and really hurt myself trying to get out of it.

I can tell by the concerned look on his face that Mako really wants to protect me, but how can he protect me from myself? This is hard for him, it's hard for both of us because the only way I can test this out is through pain, I know Mako is hurt by this and that's what helps me know that this is not a nightmare, how can I tell? I can't explain it, but I just know.

Suddenly, it comes to me. I know how to stop Mare from trying to end me. Just like I had to face Amon, I have to face her. I can't run away from my problems because then they will never go away. I have to go into my nightmares and face my fears. If Mare can't scare me, that should take me to right to her.

I look out my window and realize that it's morning already. At least I got through the night and I'll be able to tell Tenzin about my plan. I want to make sure I'm doing this right and Tenzin will know for sure if this is the right way to go about this.

I tell Mako about my plan and he replies with hope. "That's a great idea. I think this is going to work."

I hope it is because I can't live with these nightmares forever, eventually it will all be too much and they'll start to blend with reality. The longer I wait to face my fears the more trapped I will become in them. So I'd better start trying to overcome this now. Even if it doesn't work, at least I'm trying.

Suddenly, the door starts to open and I notice that it's Tenzin. Right when he takes the first step into my room I immediately tell his about my plan to send Mare back to the spirit world for good. He strokes his beard, thinking about it carefully as I explain it to him.

Once I get done explaining Tenzin says. "That's a good plan Korra, but what are you going to do once you face Mare? How are you going to get her back into the spirit world?"

I hadn't thought about that. I know I'm going to have to be brave and face every fear she throws at me, but once I get to her, how am I going to send her back to the spirit world when I've never been there myself?

I reply with the usual way I work things out. "I was hoping that when I came to face Mare, whatever I'd have to do would just come to me. I'm the Avatar, so there has to be some kind of spiritual connection that will help me figure out what I have to do in that moment."

Tenzin says skeptical. "I guess that's a start. Let's hope your right Korra and hope this will all work out."

I nod. I'm hoping that this is all going to work out too because I just want to end this. Dealing with Amon was bad enough and once I defeated him, Aang gave me my bending back, and Mako and I got together I thought that was going to be my happy ending, but I guess not. Being the Avatar I'm going to have to deal with all kinds of people or spirits trying to throw the world out of balance, so it's my job to keep the peace and there is always going to be a struggle, as the Avatar that's just something I'm going to have to accept.

I'm ready. I'm ready to face Mare and put an end to this nightmare.

Chapter 4:

After a long day of Airbending training to take a break from all of this nightmare, Mare, creepy stuff. I notice that it's getting late and I go back to my room with Mako and lay in my bed. Mako is sitting right beside me in his chair.

Even though I'm exhausted from a hard day, I still feel nervous about going to sleep because that means I'm going to have to face my fears. I'll have to face Mare and I don't even know what I'm going to do once I face her.

I lie in my bed thinking about this and fear starts to creep in. I know I should talk to Mako about this, but I also don't want to. I hate admitting that I'm afraid, but if I can't admit it, then doesn't that make me a coward anyway? I guess it's better to admit that I'm afraid and get help and support from the people I love then hiding my feelings in the dark, just because I want to be the brave one.

I make my decision and tell Mako. "Mako, I—I'm really scared to face Mare. She can bring out my deepest, darkest fears. How am I going to handle them? What if she gets the best of me and ends me…"

Mako looks at me sympathetically, I can tell that he just wants to understand what I'm feeling, where I am coming from. I know he's felt fear before because of everything he has been through, but he's never been through anything like this.

Mako takes my hand and says. "Korra, I know it because I know you. You never give up and that's how I know, you're going to make it through this."

I nod. I know that I have this tendency to be brave, but deep down; no matter how tough I seem on the outside, I'm usually deathly afraid on the inside. Mako can see this and even though I seem annoyed by it most of the time, I'm so glad that he forces me to admit I'm afraid because the only way I'm going to be balanced inside is by admitting my fears.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Mako holds my hand, letting me know that he's here for me, even though he can't be with me in my nightmare, he can still let me know that he's there because a simple gesture of love can bring about so many feelings. It makes me feel so safe and secure, but most importantly, his support gives me confidence.

I close my eyes and my thoughts slowly start to drift away. I start to feel light, like I'm entering a new world, a world in my mind that I have no control over. But if this is all in my mind, than I must be able to have some control over it. I guess Mare just blinded me to the control I used to have of my unconscious mind. It's there somewhere I just have to find it.

I think about how I'm going to defeat Mare and gain control of my unconscious again. I have to know that these fears, that seem so real in my nightmares, are not real; I'm really safe in my bed with Mako watching over me. I just have to keep telling myself that as I go on this journey, a journey into my mind, into my deepest fears.

I'm lying in the middle of the road on a cold, hard ground of a Republic City street. I know I should probably be glad that there are no Sato mobiles on the road, but because there are no Sato mobiles, no people, nothing. It's so quiet, too quiet. The silence makes me feel this eerie feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Suddenly, I hear a voice in the distance, sounding weak and helpless. "Korra…"

I look toward where the voice is coming from and freeze. It's coming from the dark alley that I am staring right into. I think about this and realize that I can't go in there, what if someone or something that's in there wants to hurt me or worse. It just seems so sketchy and it's common sense not to go into a dark alley.

My mind is changed right away when I recognize the voice as it calls for me, but this time louder. Mako. He sounds like he's hurt; I have to go help him. I get up and run into the dark alley, not even caring about the previous superstitions I had earlier about it. I let all my fears go and focus on saving Mako. He has to be okay, he just has to.

Once I get to the end of the alley I stop. My heart feels like it's been ripped out of my chest, I am speechless and frozen at what I see. Mako is lying on the ground, looking pale and lifeless as blood pours out of a hole in his chest. He looks at me and puts his hand out, desperately begging for me to come to him.

I run over to Mako and fall to my knees right next to him, desperately trying to find some water to heal him with. There are a few puddles on the ground around us and I bend as much water from each of them as I can. Once I get a good amount I start to heal Mako's deep wound. It looks like he has been shot. I've never healed a wound this deep before, but I do know that it won't go away completely. I realize that a wound this deep is something I may not even be able to heal it at all, but I hope I'm at least helping with the pain.

I look into Mako's eyes and I can see that he is fighting to keep them open. The life is slowly draining out of him. The blood is creating a pool around him, and it looks as if he's drowning in his own blood.

I am crying so hard, my throat starts to sting as I say this. "Mako, please don't leave me. I need you. Please Mako, I love you."

Mako tries to respond, but all that comes out is a slight whisper that I can't seem to understand. I watch as the glowing water circles his horrid wound; I hope that it's healing him under all of that beautiful, sparkling water.

Once the silver glowing water dissolves into his wound, any hope I had left is gone. His wound looks exactly the same; the only change is that it's slightly smaller. I don't give up on Mako though; I put pressure on his wound and try to stop the blood, I can't and I won't let him bleed to death and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him alive.

I watch as Mako closes his eyes. I wait for them to open again, but they don't. I listen for breathing, feel for a pulse, nothing… No. Mako can't be gone. He just can't be. I look at my trembling hands that are covered in Mako's blood and cry, desperately screaming for him to come back, but I know I'm too late. Mako is gone and it's all because I couldn't save him. I failed.

I try to think of what happened before this, where I was and how this happen to Mako. I can't seem to remember anything before waking up on the road. Suddenly, it all starts to make sense. A wave of relief washes over me as I realize that none of this is real.

Since I can't remember anything that happened before this and the fact I just wound up here proves that this has to be a nightmare. It all makes sense now because my biggest fear is losing Mako and that fear has come alive in my head because of Mare.

I stand up and yell to the sky. "Mare, I know that none of this is real. I'm not afraid of you, so show yourself so that we can end this. Don't hide away like a coward."

Suddenly, everything around me turns white and it's as if I am in a barren universe of nothingness. There is nowhere to go and nothing to look at, just white all around me. I look around, desperate to find some sort of color, or at least a shade of black to contradict all this white.

Out of nowhere, she appears right in front of me. It's Mare, ready to face me. She has these big jet black eyes shaped like teardrops, with no white in them, no life. Her hair is long and black, but very dull. She is thin and has long fingernails; she is wearing a black dress that is ripped and torn, falling apart. The dress contradicts with her pale skin that looks so cold, like death. She looks as though she has just risen from the grave after a hundred years of death. Just looking at her I feel fear creeping through me. She's like a snake, just staring at me; about to take a bite out of my neck at any moment. I wait in fear for her to strike at me, but it's this unknown fear because I don't know what she is capable of.

The fact that she doesn't strike at me and just stares is what's making me afraid. She's doing exactly what she's known to do, cause fear without lifting a finger. She just stares at me with this look of desperation, anger, and sadness.

I gather all of the courage I have in me and say. "Alright Mare, let's end this now, by just talking. Why do you want to end the Avatar?"

Mare comes up to me and puts her cold hand on my forehead. Suddenly, I can see what she is feeling; this must be how she communicates. I see all of the past Avatar's lined up in front of me, Aang being the first. Much like when Aang restored my bending, but this time is different because it's dark and dreary around them. Suddenly, Mare appears right beside them and she is standing over all the people I love, who are all dead and bleeding.

Suddenly, all of the past Avatar's start to disappear fading away into nothingness and once they're all gone, the sun lights up the dark sky, turning it bright blue. I look down from the beautiful sky and notice that everyone is alive again, running freely in a beautiful meadow, happy and safe.

As Mare's cold, bony hand leaves my forehead I snap out of her mind. I look at her shocked. She seems to think that the Avatar is the reason why there is fear and suffering in the world. That the Avatar is the reason she exists because the Avatar is the one that tries to solve all the world's problems. Because of the Avatar, the world can't figure out its problems on its own. The Avatar is the one who has to keep peace while the world simply sits by and hides behind their fears, letting the Avatar save them. It's true that hiding from your fears is what causes them to grow and I can see where Mare is coming from, but I still don't believe the Avatar is the one who causes fear and suffering.

I try to explain this to Mare as I look into her eyes that resemble a black hole, sucking the life right out of me. "The Avatar brings hope to those who can't fend for themselves. Everyone needs a hero and, as the Avatar, I always try to let the world work out its problems on its own, I only help when the problem gets out of hand. So you can't blame the Avatar for all of the fear and suffering that you are causing."

Mare just stares at me, she never changes her expression. It's just this look of desperation and anger, like she is trapped in a fate that she never wanted. I wait for her to respond by putting her cold hand to my forehead, but she does nothing. She just stands there staring as her shattered black dress blows in the cold wind of this white world of nothingness.

Suddenly, everything starts to disappear, this white world is going black and I feel like I'm fainting. All I can see is a blurry image of Mare that is slowly starting to disintegrate. I feel like I'm floating, like I'm leaving this nightmare. Am I waking up already? Wait, I still don't know if Mare has control over me or not. Will these nightmares end?

I wake up, sitting up in bed and screaming. I try to catch my breath, and I can feel tears streaming down my face. Suddenly, I feel Mako's arms around me and notice that he is hugging me, trying to make the pain go away; telling me that everything is all right when I know deep down that it's not.

Once I calm down, which takes longer than usual, Mako faces me and I tell him all about my nightmare. Every gruesome detail of him dying, what Mare looks like, and the fact that she was right in front of me telling me why she so badly wants to end the Avatar. I know I usually hide my feelings, but this nightmare was so traumatic that I just have to tell someone about it and get it out of my mind.

I get done telling Mako and he just stares at me shocked. "Korra, I'm so sorry this is happening and I wish there was something I could do. It's killing me to see you hurting like this."

Hearing Mako say this makes me feel bad, none of this is his fault. He just wants to fix it and make everything better, but there is no way he can because this is in my head and the only one who can solve it is me. The best he can do right now is to be here for me, but I don't know how much longer he can take watching me suffer, or how much longer I can take it.

I'm trying to hold back tears, but I can't. "Mako, I'm sorry you have to watch me be in so much pain, but I just want you to know that you being here for me has made a big difference, I don't think I would have made it this far alone. I love you Mako."

Mako hugs me again and I cry into his chest as he tries to comfort me by stroking my back. It helps a little, but I just can't stop thinking about Mare. Her very presence is like a scar in my mind, it hurts and it will never heal.

Also, I still don't know for sure if I got Mare to see the error of her ways and get out of my head. I really hope I have, but the only way I'll be able to tell is if I try going back to sleep. It is the middle of the night, so I have another chance, but I'm afraid. I know I have to face Mare, and I have, but now I'll have to find some way to get her back to the spirit world. I don't know how I'm going to do that exactly because it still hasn't come to me yet. I hope it will this time.

Once we stop hugging, I gather all the courage I have left in me and say. "Mako, I'm going back to sleep and this time, I'm not waking up until Mare is out of my head and back in the spirit world."

Mako looks shocked. "But Korra, what if something happens? You don't want me to wake you up?"

I hope nothing will happen in reality, but just in case, I'm going to have to tell Mako not to wake me up no matter what. The only way I'm going to get Mare out of my head is if I don't wake up and stay in there until she's gone and back where she belongs, in the spirit world.

I tell Mako seriously. "No Mako, don't wake me up no matter what. First, Mare has to leave my head, and then I'll wake up and finally be free of this nightmare."

Mako still looks worried and unsure about this. I know Mako wants to protect me, but this is the only way I can stop Mare and the only way I will be safe again. I will do whatever it takes to wake up from this nightmare and send Mare back where she belongs.

I explain to Mako. "Mako, if you wake me up when I'm about to defeat Mare, I'll have to do it all over again. This nightmare will never end unless we make some sacrifices. So please Mako, don't wake me up no matter what. I want this to end and I know you don't want to see me suffer anymore. Promise me you won't wake me up."

Mako thinks about this for a moment and then says sincerely. "I promise."

I hug him one last time. Once we break out of the hug, Mako pulls me in and kisses me passionately. This kiss is amazing and lasts a long time. If this is our last kiss we have to make it count and we do; by far this is the best kiss we've ever had. If only the circumstances were different so we could remember this special moment in a better way.

Once we stop kissing we both gasp for air. Then Mako puts his hand on my shoulder and nods, letting me know that I can do this. This gives me confidence and I lie on my pillow, staring into Mako's beautiful ember eyes as I slowly start to close my eyes and drift off into a deep…sleep…

Chapter 5:

I'm in a meadow. The sky is baby blue and the sun is shining and reflecting off the bright morning dew on the healthy green grass. There are flowers everywhere, all different colors, making it look like a never-ending rainbow on the ground. I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad I'm here because this place is so beautiful it's unbelievable, too good to be true.

I think about this for a moment and realize that I don't remember where I was before this; I just sort of woke up here. Plus, there is no place like this in Republic City, the South Pole, Air Temple Island, or anywhere I have been before. This has to be a dream, not a nightmare, a dream. When I spoke with her, Mare must have realized she was wrong to try and end the Avatar and went back to the spirit world. It's the only explanation for this beautiful dream, resembling the fact that it is so calm and peaceful in my mind now.

I think of the one thing that would make this dream better and hope for it to come true. Suddenly, I see a figure in the distance and I feel hopeful. I walk up closer and he turns around and smiles at me. It's Mako! Just like I wished for, this really is a dream come true.

I run into Mako's arms and he catches me and spins me around. I watch as the rainbow colors of the flowers blur around me. I feel so happy right now, so free. Once we stop spinning we are both very dizzy, so we fall to the soft grass together and laugh. I have this warm feeling inside because I love Mako and I love being with him so much, but also because I know that everything is going to be okay. The nightmare is over.

Mako and I look into each other's eyes and I can't help but blush because those ember eyes are just so beautiful. I know this dream is beautiful and I love it. But I also know that when I wake up, Mako will be right there, by my bedside and we will rebuild this beautiful moment in reality because reality is better than a dream any day. But still, I cherish every moment of this beautiful dream and know that nothing can ruin this.

Mako plucks a red rose out of the ground and holds it out to me, but before I can take it he burns the beautiful rose right in front of me. He looks at me menacingly and puts his hand on the ground, setting this beautiful field on fire.

I can't believe this. I stand up and run away from Mako because I'm afraid of his sudden change. This is exactly what happens in my nightmares, they start out beautiful with Mako and I sharing a special moment, and then it all shatters, fades, or burns. The special moment is gone forever and turned into a horrific nightmare. I should have known that the nightmare wasn't over yet. A spirit like Mare wouldn't give up that easy and now this moment has turned into a beautiful nightmare, burning all around me.

I run and try to escape the flames, but they are everywhere, quickly spreading like a virus through the field. The smoke is so overwhelming, I can't breathe. The only thing keeping me alive is adrenaline and the fact that if I die in a nightmare, then I'll just wake up and that's exactly what Mare wants me to do so I will never be free of her nightmares. She will make me live in fear for the rest of my life unless I force myself to stay asleep and endure all this pain and suffering. To get through this I just have to keep reminding myself that none of this is real.

Firebending my way through the endless flames, I try and find a way out of this field. The fire is burning bright and it's hard to see a way out of this fiery labyrinth. I keep running though, even if there seems like there's no hope, I don't give up.

Eventually, I find a way out, close my eyes, and breathe in the sweet air. But once I can see again, I realize that I am falling. I'm out of the meadow, but I've run over a Cliffside. I bend the water to create a safety net to catch myself in.

Once I hit the cold water I feel relieved. Being in that fire was so hot, I felt like I was going to melt, but the water feels so good on my burning skin. I swim to the surface and take in a long, deep breath of clean air. Everything about this moment feels rejuvenating. It feels like I have woken up from this nightmare for good, but I know this isn't true. It's nice to have a little hope in these desperate times though because hope is what keeps me going.

I look up and see Mare floating down from the Cliffside and toward me. I don't swim away from her because I'm ready to face her. She can't control me with fear anymore because I'm being brave and not waking up no matter what until she is out of my head and back in the spirit world where she belongs.

Once she gets to me I look up into her black eyes, not showing any fear. I'm not afraid of her anymore. My determination to end this nightmare overrides my fears. There is nothing she can do to scare me anymore.

Suddenly, everything around us goes black and I feel that sensation of floating again, but this time I stand my ground and don't give into it. I won't let her wake me up.

As I resist this, my spirit starts to float upward until I am outside of my body. I can't believe this. I'm in my room at the end of my bed, but I'm watching myself sleep with Mako right beside me, holding my hand. I can see Mare on the other side of my bed, watching me. I'm so relieved that she's out of my head, but why is she just staring at me? I have a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Mare takes her cold hands to my sleeping body's forehead and I know what she is trying to do. She's trying to go inside of my head and take control of my body, since my spirit is out of it. I have to stop her before she gains complete control over me!

I run up to Mare and tackle her down to the ground. I know I can't bend as a spirit, but I can still fight. I get up off the ground and look at Mare who is lying on the ground. Suddenly, her mouth that comes out of nowhere opens wide, revealing sharp teeth and a spiky tongue. She lets out this high-pitched and agitating scream. I cover my ears, but I can still hear it. My ears feel like they are going to explode if I have to listen to this any longer.

Out of desperation I yell. "Mare stop! Please just stop and listen to me!"

Surprisingly, she does stop and her huge mouth disappears, returning her face back to that look of desperation, sadness, and anger. I know she looks creepy on the outside and is meant to cause fear and pain, but on the inside I see this vulnerable little girl just hoping for a way out of the fate she's destined to live as a spirit.

I say calmly, trying to relate to her. "Mare, I know how you feel. You were born to be a certain way and there is no escape from your destiny. Believe it or not, we are exactly the same. I was born as the Avatar. I never wanted this for myself, but I've learned to accept it and make the best of what I am. Now, you have to go back to the spirit world and fulfill your purpose there. One of the most important things I learned about being the Avatar is not to abuse the power I have. You have to do the same thing Mare. Go back to the spirit world where you belong and don't abuse your power to hurt innocent people just because you can. Go back home, where you belong and I guarantee you, you will no longer feel trapped if you accept who you are and are surrounded by spirits like you, the ones who love you."

Mare just stares at me with that same look. I don't know if I got through to her or not, but the fact that I can relate to her really helps. I know she feels this way, I can tell just by looking at her and when she let me into her mind, I could feel it. I understand what she's going through and all I really want to do is help her because I know how it feels to be born into an unchangeable destiny.

Mare gets up off the ground and I can see slight hope in those jet black eyes, I don't know how I can see it, but I can definitely feel it. She floats out my window and into the night sky, which is covered in bright stars and a full moon in the middle glowing. Mare floats high into the moon until she disappears.

These amazing feelings of relief and freedom come over me. I take a deep breath, and then smile, feeling so blissful because I know that the nightmare is over. I walk over to my body and concentrate, letting all of my energy focus on moving back inside myself. I start to feel this floating sensation as my spirit travels back into my body. Everything starts fading to black and by all of my natural human feelings inside of me, all of my senses coming to life, I know that I'm almost there.

Suddenly, I feel this electrifying jolt and I know that I'm back. My spirit is back inside of my body and I'm finally free of my nightmares and that I don't have to be afraid of going to sleep anymore. I enjoy this moment by not waking up; I let myself sleep with a smile on my face to let Mako know that I am okay. More than okay, I'm having pleasant dreams with no nightmares or spirits trying to take over my mind. I'm finally at peace.

I wake up and notice that I am in my room and that it's bright outside. I can tell that it's already late afternoon by the sun and I'm glad to know that I got all that sleep that I desperately needed. Mako is asleep in the chair right beside my bed. He was so worried about me that it's nice to see he's getting his much needed sleep too.

I sit up in bed and stretch out, feeling so rejuvenated and recharged. All of the mental scars that I've gotten from this traumatic experience are healing very nicely, and I'm ready to face the day with an optimistic outlook and hope for the future.

I put my hand on Mako's and, being the very light sleeper that he is, he wakes up immediately. He's looking around the room shocked and wide-eyed, but once he notices my smile he grips my hand back and smiles back.

Mako says happily. "By the look on your face I'm assuming you defeated Mare."

I reply proud. "Nope, I saved her. And I'm won't be having those nightmares anymore."

Mako cups my face in his hands and I can feel my cheeks heating up as he says. "I'm so glad you're safe. I love you Korra."

I reply, loving this moment. "I love you too."

We kiss each other and I feel this surge of adrenaline rush through me as my whole body starts to tingle. In this moment, I know that everything is going to be alright from now on, as long as I have Mako. Without his support and love, I would have never gotten through this nightmare. Now I've saved Mare and I won't be having those nightmares anymore, just pleasant dreams and a great awakening to my beautiful reality. A reality where I have all of the love and support from my family and friends that I need; where Mako and I are in love and we're both happy with who we are. In this world, I'll never have to wake up. Reality is better than a dream any day.

The End.


End file.
